A Hard Lesson
by tree979
Summary: Junior is riding an adrenalin high after performing his first hit and Guerrero has to bring him back down to earth. Fairly dark slash. MATURE EYES ONLY PLEASE!


**Author's note: This is a little dark and twisted. NonCon slash, but not what I'd describe as nasty. If you're not sure about reading this: skip it! MATURE EYES ONLY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Human Target and I make no money from this.**

* * *

><p>"That's it? We're done? I've been training weeks for this and that was it?"<p>

"Chill out, Junior, We've still gotta get out of the building without drawing attention to ourselves, and that's a little hard to do with you running your mouth."

"Sorry," Junior said, looking anything but. "This was my first proper kill, y'know. And it was over so quickly. Just bam, and the guy is dead! It was so easy!"

"What did you expect?" Guerrero asked, as he carefully wiped down every surface they'd touched in the mark's office. "You really think the Old Man was gonna give you a tough assignment on your first live run?"

"No, I guess not," Junior conceded. "But I don't know, maybe I just hoped for a bit more of a fight."

Guerrero grunted, carefully closing the poorly concealed safe in the floor and replacing the badly worn carpet tiles. He'd already stashed the pilfered computer discs in the inside pocket of his jacket, and as soon as he'd got Junior to calm the fuck down, all he had to do was get them out of the office building and back to the car.

"Listen kid, when a job goes this easy you don't complain. You just get the goods and get the fuck out. The objective here is to be quiet and efficient; not for you to get your kicks beating the crap out of some dumb fuck and attracting unnecessary attention."

"I know, I know, but I'm still kinda psyched, y'know?"

"That's just your adrenalin talking."

"Yeah, I guess. But I feel like I could do anything right now!"

Guerrero frowned. He'd had his doubts about mentoring Joubert's latest recruit, but he'd been insistent, and when the Old Man insisted, it paid to listen. The kid had a natural talent when it came to violence, but his enthusiasm was a problem. He needed to learn how to button down those emotions, and right now he was bouncing around like an excited puppy.

The kid's good looks could prove to be an asset in the future, but they also had some serious drawbacks. They drew people's attention for one thing, making him just a little too memorable, and once you added the excited afterglow of his first kill, he might as well have a giant neon arrow hovering over him. If he didn't learn how to blend into the background, they were going to have a serious problem. He didn't need to look like a killer, in fact it was better that he didn't, but even at twenty-one he looked more like a teenage pin-up than a face that could melt into a crowd.

"Junior, I need you calm down."

"I am calm. See?" He held out his hand in front of him to show how steady it was.

"Not calm enough, dude. If we walk out into that corridor and you're still grinning like an idiot, we're gonna have a serious problem."

"Okay, I'm calm! I just didn't expect this buzz," Junior replied, still grinning.

Guerrero shook his head and sighed. "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this, dude. But you really aren't giving me a choice here."

"What-"

Guerrero punched him in the gut, winding him and making him double over, grasping at the desk to stop himself from falling over.

"Dude! I just wiped that down!" Guerrero muttered. He wrapped his arm round Junior's neck in a choke hold. "We gottta burn some of that excess energy of yours and we don't have much time, so we're gonna do this the fast way."

Junior was clawing at his arm, trying to break free, but although he'd been spending hours in the gym trying to build up some bulk, he was still no match for Guerrero.

"Just relax, I'm not gonna hurt you," Guerrero said. He wasn't particularly surprised when Junior didn't believe him and continued to struggle. He waited a while, letting Junior tire himself out a little.

"We're really short of time here, Junior. So just trust me, okay?"

It finally seemed to dawn on him that if Guerrero was planning to kill him, he could have done by then, and he stopped fighting, forcing himself to stand still.

"Good. You're doing well. I need you calm, remember?"

Junior had no idea what Guerrero was up to, but the last thing he expected was for him to reach around and start unbuckling his belt. He started to struggle again, but Guerrero merely tightened the choke hold and unfastened Junior's jeans.

"Just relax Junior. I got this. You're gonna feel better in a moment. I promise."

Junior didn't know if it was down to the adrenalin still pumping through his system, or the mild oxygen deprivation of the choke hold, but to his horror when Guerrero slipped his hand in to his shorts and started to stroke his cock, he could feel it harden in response.

"You're doing good, kid. Just let me take care of this, okay?"

The situation was just too bizarre for Junior to process. He should have been horrified by what Guerrero was doing, and somewhere at the back of his mind, he was; but mostly he was just focussing on how good it felt. Guerrero was gentle at first, slowly coaxing him until he was fully hard, and Junior had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. He wasn't exactly sure of the rules of this particular game, but he was fairly certain that showing any audible signs of enjoying it would likely be held against him in the future.

Without warning, Guerrero tightened his grip and began to jerk him off fast and rough. Junior couldn't stop himself, he gasped and moaned at the sudden onslaught, and soon, almost embarrassingly quickly, he was coming over Guerrero's hand.

Guerrero finally loosened the choke hold until he was more holding Junior up than restraining him.

"Feeling calm now?" he asked, wiping his hand on Junior's shirt.

"Get the fuck off me!" Junior snapped, shrugging his way out of Guerrero's grip and fastening his jeans.

Guerrero sighed. The kid looked defeated and more than a little ashamed at what had just happened, but it seemed to have done the trick. He almost felt bad about humiliating him like that, but he needed to learn to keep his shit together under pressure. At least now he wasn't going to draw attention to them like an over-excited puppy on his first trip to the park.

"Don't sweat it, kid. No one needs to know about this, but you might want to bare it in mind the next time you let your feelings get in the way of the job. You want a job where you can smile at everyone and get noticed: go be a greeter at Walmart. In this job you leave your feelings at home. You got that?"

* * *

><p>No one remembered the grave faced man and his sullen companion leaving the building when the police took their witness statements. There was no clear motive for Ellis Harvey's murder, and it was never solved.<p> 


End file.
